Over the past two decades, motorized retractable screens have gained popularity due to their utility and versatility for temporarily enclosing spaces. For example, many restaurants and other businesses having patios/outdoor areas utilize retractable screens to temporarily enclose these areas thereby creating environmentally controlled areas that are shielded from inclement weather conditions (e.g., windy and/or cold weather conditions).
While these retractable screens have great versatility and utility, several problems exist with the currently marketed screens and tracks/track assemblies. For example, the currently marketed tracks and track assemblies are fixed tracks that maintain the screen in a tight, aesthetically pleasing manner once the screen has been deployed. Although these fixed tracks/track assemblies maintain the screen in a tight, aesthetically pleasing manner, these fixed tracks allow for very little play (e.g., expansion and/or contraction) of the screen during, for example, high wind conditions. Consequently, during high wind conditions, these screens may (1) twist, buckle, and/or warp the fixed tracks/track assemblies, (2) damage the screen, or (3) any combination thereof. These problems lead to frequent, costly repairs and/or replacement of the fixed tracks/track assemblies and screens.